


First Date

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sick Character, Sick Lance, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: When Shiro is late for his first Tinder date with Lance and Keith, Lance has time to drink a little too much. His tummy is not happy, but Shiro and Keith don't seem to mind.





	First Date

Lance and Keith placed themselves strategically near the door while they waited for their tinder date.

Takeshi Shirogane was almost too perfect to be real, but they’d messaged him enough to be convinced he wasn’t a bot. Barely.

Lance ordered a gin and tonic, and Keith got a soda–Lance would pick up the tab because Keith was driving. He sipped his cola through the straw and smirked as Lance downed his first drink of the night.

“Takeshi isn’t even here yet,” Keith teased, “you really want to be plastered when he shows up?” Lance shook his head but continued to drink.

“I’m just nervous,” he admitted.

“You weren’t this nervous when we met for the first time.”

“Aw, sweetie,” Lance smiled, “that’s because I didn’t like you when we first met.” He reached over and grabbed Keith’s hand, stroking it gently.

“Wow, ouch,” Keith said in mock hurt.

“Really?”

“You said you didn’t remember me from high school!” he screeched.

“Okay, okay; I lied,” Keith admitted. “So sue me; you’re cute and I froze.”

“Well I AM cute…” Lance agreed.

“Oh, can I get another gin and tonic?” Lance asked the waitress as she passed.

“Do you think you ought to slow down a little?” Keith asked. “You know you’re a lightweight.”

“Am not!” Lance argued. “I can drink you under the table.”

“Maybe some other time,” Keith frowned as Lance pounded his second drink.

“But really. Takeshi should be here soon. You should slow your roll.”

Lance smiled wildly. “I’m a powerhouse,” he argued. He was wrong.

"I don't think he's coming," Keith finally admitted. He and Lance had been waiting in the bar for half an hour, the latter getting progressively more antsy (and, subsequently, drunk) for much of it.

"Yeah," Lance slurred. "You're prolly right. Wanna go home?"

A smile tugged at one corner of Keith's lips. "Whatever you say, wastey facey," he agreed.

"Hey!" Lance argued articulately. When he stood from his bar stool, the world tipped to the side. "Woah," he mumbled, "okay, you're right." Keith weaved an arm under Lance's shoulders and began to guide him out of the bar.

"I know," he smirked. Just as they were nearly to the door, Keith stopped. Running across the parking lot was a handsome, well-dressed man with an unmistakable tuft of white hair combed to the side.

"No way," Keith muttered.

Lance looked up to see what had Keith so surprised, and gasped. "Takeshi came?"

They watched as he threw open the door and looked desperately, nervously around the bar until his eyes locked onto Keith and Lance.

"I'm so sorry," was what he lead with. "My friend's car broke down on the side of the road and I had to go get her and bring her home. I tried to let you know, but the app kept crashing," he said. "I'm really, really sorry."

Keith didn't look impressed, and opened his mouth to say so, but Lance beat him to the punch.

"Hey, life happens," he slurred happily. "I'm Lance, and this is my boyfriend Keith. I'm the pretty one, but he does okay, and if you're lookin' to get serious with us some day, you're gonna give me a run for my money."

Takeshi flushed bright red.

"Sorry, Takeshi, he's not usually like this," Keith clarified, barely holding back a snicker. "Well, he is, but it's usually more endearing."

Takeshi smiled. "He's fine. And most people call me Shiro."

"I'd like to call you, Shiro, but your number's not in m'phone. Wanna fix that?" Lance winked.

"Is he--"

"Drunk? Yes, wasted. Trashed. Garbaged."

"I was going to say, 'is he okay.' How many drinks has he had?"

Lance held up four fingers while Keith rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Enough."

"Well, I was going to offer to buy you both a drink, but how about a drink for Keith and a coffee for Lance?"

"I'm driving," Keith said, "but coffee sounds good."

"And I'm good for one more drink!" Lance chirped.

"Are you sure?" Keith asked, whispering in case he was embarrassed to admit drunkenness in front of Shiro.

"Yeah, babe," Lance reassured, "just one more. Then I'll call it a night."

They ended up inviting Shiro back to their apartment to watch Princess Mononoke. It was a movie with enough fight scenes to keep Keith entertained, and enough quirky environmentalist ideals to keep Lance invested.

Lance had sprawled out on the couch, right over Shiro and Keith's laps. Not ten minutes into the movie, Lance shot into a sitting position with one hand pressed firmly to his mouth.

"You good, Lance?" Keith asked warily, eyeing Lance's face. He had taken on a dull, pale hue to his cheeks, the pinkish flush of drunkenness now replaced by grey. When Lance didn't respond, Shiro stood and wrapped his prosthetic arm around Lance's hip, hiking him up effortlessly.

"Where's your bathroom?" he asked. Keith led the way, and they got Lance sitting in front of the open toilet not a moment too soon, as he started gagging.

Shiro winced as the drinks Lance had pounded over the night revisited him. "This is my fault," he lamented, rubbing gentle circles in Lance's back. The fingertips of his flesh arm just barely grazed his skin, and he could feel where the fabric of Lance's shirt stuck to his back with sweat.

"It's not," Keith argued.

"I shouldn't have bought him that drink."

"It would have been fine if he hadn't already had four."

"Which he only did because I was late!" Lance vomited once more, then spat and flushed the toilet with a grimace.

"Sorry, guys," he apologized, looking miserable and embarrassed.

"It's okay," Keith promised.

"I should be apologizing to you," Shiro insisted.

"It's not your fault I'm an idiot," Lance smiled tiredly. He took Shiro's hand in both of his own and smiled. "I'd really like to kiss you, but I'm gross," he admitted. Shiro grinned back, then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Lance's forehead, and then one to Keith's. "Sorry for ruining the date," Lance apologized.

"You didn't ruin anything," Shiro reassured. "I had a great time and I would really like to take you both out again."

Keith smirked. "Coffee tomorrow, maybe? I have a feeling Lance will need some."

"It's a date."


End file.
